He's My Gay Boyfriend
by tei-nicoli
Summary: He didn't like it one bit. But he had to face the truth... he's gay.


disclaimer: We do not own GA.

*Just so that everyone would know... this story is created by Nikoli-chan and Nichie823. We're hoping that everyone would like this. Enjoy!

* * *

"**He's My Gay Boyfriend"**

By: tei_nicoli

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"His Deepest Secret"

* * *

It wasn't his intention. He didn't want to be one of them. Although, he doesn't have anything against them neither. But it's the awful truth…

He's gay. He has to be gay.

Natsume sat by his apartment window thinking on why he had become this way for the past three years. If only he had a better choice. But there were two important reasons on why he had to accept his fate.

Firstly, he had to conceal himself as the notorious 'Black Cat' to protect himself against the 'Organization' and to ensure the safety of his loved ones. This may also be the reason why he had left his home. Secondly, it's partly because of her, the person he cherished the most. He closed his eyes as the picture of her slowly painted in his mind.

"Mikan." He whispered her name as if it was the only thing worth mentioning.

Ms. Mikan Sakura was a vivacious young lady who lived next door.

Someone he had to put up with for three painstaking years and hopefully with the rest of his life.

Initially, he despised hanging out with her. Every time that they would have their regular strolls, she practically would drag him into every boutique they passed by and make him wear all those pretty little girl clothes that barely enabled him to breathe.

It made him realize that sizes on girls' garments were all lies because no matter what size you squeeze into, small, medium, large or extra large everything was actually small.

There were also those times when he badly needed to thoroughly wash off that revolting, nauseating, sickening and exceedingly disgusting cosmetic off his handsome features, something that Mikan referred to as her masterpiece, the most horrible sight you could ever imagine.

He remembered that day, remembered how Mikan dragged him inside her apartment room which wasn't that ornately adorned. She pulled out a chair from underneath her drawer as she ordered him to sit. So much for Natsume's dismay, he had to be gay and portray a role as someone who was so thrilled and delighted over some piece of crap that girls scream about.

Make up.

He let out a fake gay shrill with a hint of sarcasm, but Mikan being so dense thought that her gay-best friend was really that ecstatic over some mascara and lipstick.

_God save me from this idiot! If she only fucking knew that I AM A STRAIGHT GUY!!_

He did everything under his gay power to convince Mikan that they do something else like tea-parties or something. Mikan's eyes glowed. "Yes! yes! tea parties! that would be great!" Natsume felt relieved. But the alleviation he felt didn't last long because Mikan decided that it would be better for them to have tea-parties if Natsume looked prettier.

He sighed in defeat. _Shit! I'm having this god-damned make-up!_ Mikan ordered him to close his eyes. He counted the minutes that passed hoping that his torment would finally end. After five minutes of anguish, the tortures finally ended.

"You can now open your eyes Natsy-chan..." She said in a hushed manner.

He immediately bolted his eyes, ready to flee, proceed to his room and get rid of that filthy make-up off his face. But the sight that greeted him greatly made his stomach twist as vomit nearly escaped his throat. For the very first time in his life, he hated looking at the mirror. He blinked his eyes multiple times, disbelieving that the reflection he saw in front of his eyes was really, him. Natsume Hyuuga, the bachelor that girls would die for.

"Natsy-chan!! You look so kawaii!!! You're the prettiest gay ever!!"

Mikan looked at him innocently with her round brown orbs with an idiotic smile on her face; obviously she was overly impressed by her work.

He was beyond speechless. He couldn't say anything. How could she think that something that extremely looked very uncanny was something 'kawaii'.

_Shit._

"Are you blind?"

He asked without thinking. And then he realized what he said.

"Eh???!! Me blind? Of course not!! I can perfectly see with my both eyes, in fact I have perfect eyesight, 20 over 20 amazing right??"

_BAKA._

"What do you say Natsy-chan?? You look perfect!! Let''s go and have our tea party!!!"

She skipped lively, as she left Natsume in the room, with his ego badly bruised.

The horrors of that day never seemed to leave Natsume for as long as he lived near her, it would never be counted as a forgotten memory.

He extremely reviled the fate he had to deal with, he felt like a guy stuck in a gay's body. Surely, the enmity that he felt for her was beyond describable, when all of a sudden, he felt himself slowly being drawn to her, he felt that every moment he spent with her, no matter how repulsive was it to him, was the moments that he would never trade for something else. And then... an overwhelming thought hit him:

He undeniably, was in love with Mikan Sakura.

He was lost in his own reverie, when he suddenly heard a shrill, earsplitting shriek that filled the once quiet room he occupied.

"Natsy-chan!!!!"

_Of fuck. Here she comes..._

The once closed door was now open and there on the doorway was a brunette, carrying with her a notebook.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

_Why the hell is she bloody screaming???!!_

"Burglar!!! Where's Natsy-chan?!?!??! Where did you take her?!?!? Speak or I'll make your life miserable!"

Mikan said as she clutched her notebook, ready to attack.

Natsume was befuddled. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about??! You thief!! Where is Natsy-chan?!"

_What the hell is she talking about, did she have amnesia or something??_

Natsume stood up and as he came closer to her, he saw his reflection from the mirror.

He then realized that he wasn't wearing girl clothes and the wig that he used to conceal his dark black hair wasn't on its usual place.

_Oh fuck! I forgot I'm wearing guy's clothes!_

There was nothing wrong with wearing men's PJs. In fact, he prefers it than wearing a night dress! But Natsume might have realized that Mikan, being her stupid self again, wouldn't be able to recognize him without the wig and the night dress so he reluctantly picked those stuff, placed the long curly black wig upon his head and squeezed his body inside that stupid dress.

_God! It's really hard to breathe in girl's clothes._

Natsume went up to her and said, "Remember me now?"

"Natsy-chan!" Mikan squealed. "I thought you were somebody else! I'm sorry I wasn't able to recognize you."

"Stupid girl." Natsume murmured softly as his head started to throb due to his annoyance. "By the way, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh, I was going to ask you if you could--"

"No!" he immediately cut her off, knowing she'll make him do stuff against his will.

"But I haven't--"

"I said no!"

"Natsy-chan!"

"No means no, little girl." Natsume said sternly as he folded his arms over his chest. "I don't want to play tea parties with you nor will I have you put make-up on my face."

"But that's not what I came here for!" the girl pointed out.

Natsume was greatly relieved. He wouldn't need to suffer from another terrifying experience with her. "So what do you want?" he asked.

Mikan then returned a sheepish smile as she raised the notebook to her face. "Could you help me with my homework?"

Natsume could have refused her but he thought otherwise. He was pretty sure she'd whine in front of him, making him feel guilty for what he did.

"Sure." he shrugged his shoulder and then snatched the notebook from her hand. "So what's this all about?" he inquired as he scanned the pages of her notebook. He was really awed on how neat the pages were. Her handwriting was so elegant that he found himself amazed by it.

"It's Math." she frowned. "I suck at it so I'm asking you to help me."

Natsume knew how terrible she was in her academic studies. The only subject she was good at was English while she flunked at most of her other subjects.

"Alright." Natsume pulled her inside his apartment and dragged her into his room. He tossed the notebook on the bed as he asked her if she wants something to drink. She politely declined his offer so they went off studying.

The passing hour seemed like a nightmare to Natsume. He would often shout at her about how stupid she is since she couldn't easily comprehend to what he was telling her.

_God! Could she be any dumber? _he screamed inside his head.

The night was already late and they were about to answer the last question when suddenly, Mikan started a conversation.

"Natsy-chan..."

"Hn?"

A smile suddenly graced her lips. "I never thought you looked so hot when you're wearing guy's clothes."

Natsume felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, but before she could even notice it he looked away.

"You know..." Mikan continued. "I think I could fall in love with you, Natsy-chan."

The boy's heart suddenly skipped in delight. He never even thought she would have feelings for him even though as we speak... he's gay.

He could have nabbed her and kissed her if only she didn't say, "Too bad... You're gay."

At that moment, Natsume felt a thousand knives stab his chest. Why? Why did he have to endure this fate? If only he could tell her he's not a real gay. If only he could do that. But no, he had to conceal himself.

"Ne, Natsy-chan." Mikan prodded his side noticing that he was acting strangely. "Natsy-chan! Natsy-chan! Are you listening to me?"

_Oh would you stop calling me with that God-forbidden name?!_ he yelled in his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, dear?" he forced a smile upon his lips, hiding the hurt he was feeling.

Seeing that she got his full attention, she eventually asked. "Do you like someone?"

_What? Why is she asking me about that?_

"Well? Do you?" she neared her face to him.

He quickly backed away, fearing he might end up pouncing on her if he didn't. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Ah..." Mikan smiled wickedly. "You do, don't you? So who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy?" Natsume raised a brow at her.

"Yes. Guy. You're gay, remember? So that means you prefer guys than girls, right?" she told him.

_Oh yeah. I forgot I'm supposed to act like a gay._

Natsume thought for awhile. Honestly, he had a hard time choosing among his friends. Oh who is he kidding? He only has one guy best friend, namely, Ruka Nogi.

_Shit! If only I had more friends. Sorry Ruka. I guess I'd have to use you._

Natsume took a gulp as he answered. "R-Ruka..."

Mikan's mouth gaped. "What?!"

"I said I like Ruka." He said. "Don't make me repeat that again."

The girl's eyes softened. "That can't be. I like Ruka-kun too."

Natsume seemed surprised as she is.

_What the heck?!_

Mikan suddenly pointed a finger on his nose. "This must mean we're rivals from now on."

The raven-haired boy didn't care to respond. He was speechless after all.

"But don't worry Natsy-chan. I'd still be your best friend even if we both like one guy." she put on that cheery smile. "We should do our best, okay?"

"O-Okay." Natsume replied, unknowingly.

_Wait! Why am I agreeing to this? And when did she start liking Ruka?_

After that confrontation, Natsume didn't utter a word. They were done with all the questions and Mikan had to go eventually. He took this time to be gentlemanly so he led her out of his apartment.

"Night-night, Natsy-chan." Mikan said her farewell as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

This was one of those moments where Natsume feels so much lucky even if he was a gay. He always get a good night's kiss from his lovely friend.

"Good night, little girl." he said as he watched her skip away to her apartment.

_Good night, baka. Maybe someday you'd realize._

* * *

---------- End of Chapter 1 ---------


End file.
